The Feeling is Mutual - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Niblet share a life-changing moment, much to Catherine's delight.


_Sammy and Ilna we're halfway to a baaaaaaaby! And I'm loving every minute as much as the day we launched. Love you both._

 _SuperSammy - for yet another title, thank you!_

 _REALMcRollers so excited you're excited about the new addition! Love and hugs!_

* * *

 **The Feeling is Mutual**

Danny hit the switch for the overheads as he entered the bullpen area and looked toward his partner's office. Steve's truck was in its usual spot, but none of the lights were on in HQ's suite. Seeing his best friend was standing at the outside window, he rapped on the door frame as he entered.

When he got no response to his first, then second greeting and Steve continued to stare straight ahead, Danny stepped forward and raised his voice. _"Steve?_ Hey _,_ what's wrong?"

Slowly, Steve turned, an awestruck look on his face as he whispered, "She moved," in a voice he, himself hardly recognized.

Danny gave him a second to continue.

"I mean she's _been_ moving but this time …" His eyes widened as he relived the moment. "I felt it." His breath hitched slightly. "I _felt her move_."

Relieved and excited, Danny beamed at him with a knowing grin. "You felt the baby kick! That's _fantastic_." He grasped Steve's hand, pulling him into a hug. "Nothing like it, is there?"

Steve shook himself out of his reverie, an ear to ear smile lighting his face. "She kicked my hand. I mean she actually _kicked_ my hand. It was incredible. Mind blowing." He cleared his throat. "I thought it would take another week or two maybe, but the book said since Catherine is thin it might be sooner." His eyes danced when he added, "I think it's because she's an outstanding athlete," he added with a decisive nod.

"I'm not sure Catherine being athletic …" Danny began, but stopped with a jubilant laugh when he realized what Steve meant.

"Not _Catherine_ , the _baby_. She clearly has superior athletic ability." His look was a mix of wonder and pride. "I could tell she's really strong, you know?"

Danny was smiling at the pure joy in his friend's eyes. "Of course I know. I've met her parents, remember?" He clasped his partner's shoulder. "She's your kid, babe, she's probably doing calisthenics already." His tone changed a bit as he got a little sentimental. "I remember the first time I felt Grace move." The familiar blue eyes flashed a faraway look as he recalled his own experience. Pointing at his best friend, he made a circular gesture over Steve's face. "That feeling; that one-two punch of being so happy you can't describe it, not to mention dumbstruck? How it comes back every time you think 'I felt the baby.' I still get it. And trust me, you get it till you're a hundred. Longer, even." His expression said he spoke the absolute truth. "Enjoy every second of it."

"I intend to." Steve literally couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he'd wanted to.

Danny's excitement was obvious as he said, "That is excellent, because amazing moments keep on coming. God, wait till you hold her…" His own smile never dimmed. "But that's for another day. For now tell Uncle Danno when my niece made herself known."

Steve continued to look a little awestruck. "This morning. I ran Cammie at 5:00 and went back to lie down with Catherine for another hour. She'd gotten up to use the bathroom and I figured she'd fall back to sleep. Next thing I know, she grabbed my hand and pushed it against her side. I didn't feel anything for a second and then all of a sudden ..." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "There it was."

Danny nodded, clearly still remembering feeling Grace kicking in the womb.

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever…" he trailed off, once again at a loss for words. "First it was these little taps, then it got stronger." He took a deep breath and his eyes were glistening when he looked up.

"I felt my _daughter_ , Danny."

* * *

 **Earlier that morning**

Catherine's breathing was even and slow. Steve moved as gently as possible so as not to disturb in case she was falling back to sleep, but he rolled towards her and propped his head on his arm.

While her eyes remained closed, he took a moment to just look at her. She had one hand resting on her tummy, and a tiny smile on her lips.

He was about to brush back the lock of hair that had fallen across her cheek when suddenly the brown eyes he so loved shot open and Catherine reached for his hand, pressing it against her abdomen under her bellybutton, towards her hip.

"Feel. Right here."

"What ...?" He started, but she guided his hand a few inches to the right and said, "Can you feel it?"

He began to say, "No" when suddenly, what felt like tiny punches being thrown from beneath a thick blanket landed against his palm.

"Here …" She slid his hand lower and he felt it again.

And forgot how to breathe.

"That's …?" he began, his eyes wide and darting between her tummy and her face.

"Yes!" Catherine was nodding, laughing and crying when she let go of his fingers and pulled him into a kiss. "Yes! You felt her, Steve!"

"I felt her," he whispered with absolute wonder.

She moved to lie back against the pillows, quickly shoving the covers off and lifting her t-shirt out of the way. "Look," she whispered, pointing to where her tummy fluttered slightly and smoothed out like a small ball was rolling against the surface from the inside.

"My God, Cath, that's her?"

"That's your daughter. She was moving so much and then I felt her against my hand." She smiled brilliantly and rubbed her belly. "Say hi to Daddy, baby girl."

Steve took a shaky breath and blinked rapidly. "This …. it's … I mean, I didn't …" Unable to articulate the kaleidoscope of emotions swirling in his head he simply leaned in and kissed her, knowing she'd understand every unsaid word.

"I know," was all she responded as the intensity of his kiss had more tears springing to her eyes.

When they broke apart he said, "I love you," and rested his forehead against hers.

Seconds later he was gently stroking her tummy when she shook her head. "I think she's asleep. You may not feel anything more for a little while."

"Tell me when she moves again?" He tore his eyes away from her midriff to look into hers. "Please?"

"Of course." Her eyes were sparkling.

"If I'm asleep, wake me up, promise?"

His look was so intense, held so much emotion, she'd have promised him the moon. "I love you, and I absolutely promise."

She was almost giddy with being able to share it with him, it was clear in the timbre of her voice as she said, "I'm so happy you felt her," with such sincerity and absolute love she stole his breath.

With another kiss, she settled down on her pillow and he scooted close enough to touch her head to toe. After a minute of quiet joy, he moved his hand from her hip to her cheek.

"That was the most …" he took a shuddering breath before continuing, "amazing … I mean, I've had some incredible … but..."

Her smile was indulgent and filled with love. "I know."

"Cath ...?" he murmured.

She placed a hand on his chest and waited for him to continue.

"Do … do you think she could feel my hand?"

She gave a tiny gasp as her fingers found his and she squeezed gently. "You know, maybe she did."

His voice was reverent, "Then Niblet knows I'm right here."

"She definitely knows you're here." She smiled, unable to take her eyes off his face.

"We touched each other."

His look was something she'd keep in her heart until she drew her last breath. "I guess you did."

"Right through your body. I could feel our baby, our daughter, right through you." With his words, a tear slipped down her cheek and Steve leaned into a slightly salty kiss. "Happy tears," he stated, a tiny knowing smile gracing his lips.

He felt her nod as she gently cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss. When she pulled back to breathe, her eyes were shining with joy. "Happiest tears ev …" she started, then corrected herself. She beamed at him just before her words were swallowed up in yet another kiss. "Happiest tears _yet_."

# End thanks for reading

* * *

 _Find all_ _ **(**_ _ **532**_ _ **as of this one!)**_ _of our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in chronological order on_ _ **our new website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the McRoll in the _**REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can still _**join our mailing list b**_ _y emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

And find say hi to me on _**Twitter**_ _where asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
